


paris' sweethearts

by emilieee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Interviews, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir July, dating shenanigans, pre reveal established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilieee/pseuds/emilieee
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir are interviewed by a particularly intrusive reporter, they decide to have a bit of fun trolling her as payback.Disaster has never felt so good.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 342





	paris' sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Interviews of Ladynoir July!

“Good evening, Paris!” the interviewer—her name tag reads  _ Elise,  _ and Ladybug absolutely  _ hates  _ her. Why couldn’t Nadja Chamack have taken this interview? “On this lovely night, we have Paris’ sweethearts with us! Everybody, welcome Chat Noir and Ladybug!” 

_ Help me,  _ she mouths at Chat before they enter the scrutiny of the cameras. He flashes her a wink.  _ I’ll handle this,  _ he mouths back. 

Elise already has a large grin plastered on as they sit down on the couch in front of her. Ladybug eyes her and tries to keep her own smile on her face, even if her mind is recalling the last dreaded time Elise had interviewed them. If Nadja was intrusive with the dating questions, Elise was an absolute monster. She and Chat had left feeling thoroughly awkward with each other, and that had been  _ before  _ they started dating. Now… 

“I’m  _ so  _ excited to interview you two again!” she chirps, nauseatingly excited. 

Chat shoots her a warning look before replying. “We are, as well. Ladybug and I wanted to focus this interview more on the situation with Hawkmoth, and how all of you Parisans can help make our job easier. I’m sure you have questions prepared that many have wanted answered.” 

How he says all of that without looking like he wants to sock Elise over the face, Ladybug doesn’t know. She applauds his self control. 

“Of course.” Elise leans forward on her chair. “Now, first order of business: the last time you two were here, both of you mentioned that you were single!” 

_ Here it comes.  _

“Yes,” Chat replies carefully. 

“I’m sure many ladies would line up to date you, Chat Noir, but I’m certain there are equally as many fans who  _ really  _ want you and Ladybug together.” 

“I know,” Ladybug cuts in grimly. “I’ve seen.” 

_ Oh,  _ she’d seen alright. She’d seen the merch—she’d nearly been trampled by a herd of Ladynoir shippers, all with matching shirts that had a frightfully good edit of her and Chat Noir kissing. Even after she swung away to safety, Ladybug was almost certain that the girls would end up trampling  _ each other.  _ She’d seen the fanfictions written online. Some were admittedly rather sweet, but others… they were a breed of their own. The list of terror went on and on. 

She suppresses the shudder and snaps out of the reverie. “Chat Noir and I would like to relay a message to Parisans about Hawkmoth,” she tells Elise as firmly as possibly.  _ Put your foot down so she can’t refuse you.  _

Elise beams. “Of course! But first: are you two  _ finally  _ dating?” 

_ Back at square one.  _ Ladybug contemplates slamming her head against the table. To her horror, Chat shoots Elise an easy grin and leans back on the couch, arms draped against the back of the chair. “Yes,” he drawls, “I have a girlfriend.” 

Ladybug’s own eyes widen in disbelief and confusion. It takes all of her willpower not to look over at Chat and demand what he’s doing—they’d agreed to skirt around the topic because it was simpler without people probing. But now, Elise has latched onto it, her cheeks flushed in excitement. Even the cameraman’s mouth has dropped open. 

“You’re dating?” Elise asks, recovering from her brief confusion. “That is  _ so  _ amazing to hear, Chat Noir! We’ve been  _ waiting  _ for this to happen. What’s the ship name? Popular demand calls for Ladynoir, but there is a small cry for  _ Cat Bug  _ as well! Which do you prefer?” 

Chat catches her eye in her periphery, and she immediately knows what he’s gunning for. 

“Oh, you’re mistaken,” she tells Elise in her best apologetic voice. It’s a miracle she doesn’t burst out laughing then and there. “I have a boyfriend, and he has a girlfriend.” 

The cameraman’s mouth opens wider, if that’s even possible. Elise looks like the ground has been knocked out under her feet. She is quite literally gaping. 

“S-so you two… you two  _ aren’t…?”  _

Chat doesn’t answer the question. “It’s really hard balancing all the superhero work while being in a relationship,” he bemoans. “My girlfriend really hates that I’m Chat Noir. I mean, it comes with its perks, but she’s always worried about me.” 

Elise recovers from the second shock that night to approach the problem at a different angle. “Can we have a name for your girlfriend?” 

“She’s a very private person, so I’m afraid I can’t reveal her identity.” 

She isn’t deterred. “What does she look like, then?” 

Chat gives Ladybug a sweeping, obvious glance. “She’s  _ beautiful,”  _ he sighs, so convincingly, ridiculously dreamy in tone that Ladybug isn’t sure if she’s to laugh or pretend to hurl. 

When Elise seems to realize that Chat Noir is a lost cause, she moves back to Ladybug. Her smile is a bit more strained, and Ladybug would’ve felt bad if it hadn’t been for the lingering horror of the last interview. “Ladybug, I’m sure  _ you  _ can tell us a bit about your boyfriend,” she grits out. 

Ladybug smiles sweetly. “I’ll answer what I can.” 

“Great. What’s he like?” 

She parrots Chat’s dramatic sigh. “He’s  _ so  _ handsome. The most handsome in all of Paris. I’m just… not that fond of his job.” 

“His job?” Elise asks, jumping quickly onto that tidbit of information. “Why? What does your boyfriend do for a living?” 

“It’s… complicated. His occupation is dangerous, though, but he won’t listen so all I can do is tell him to be more careful. It’s really hard, sometimes.” 

Elise connects the dots again. Her eyebrows draw together, lifting a hand to point at Chat Noir. “Wait! You... if  _ you  _ say your girlfriend doesn’t like your job and you say you don’t like your boyfriend’s job… you two  _ are  _ dating!” 

Chat practically throws his hands up. “Ladybug and I, dating?” he asks, so convincingly scandalized by the suggestion. “Oh  _ God,  _ no. No offense,  _ Bugaboo.  _ We’re honestly just meant to be friends.” 

“But—” 

“No offense taken!” she chirps. “Chat and I are just  _ really, really  _ good friends. Best friends, even!” For extra emphasis, she links her arm around Chat’s.

Elise opens her mouth to speak again. “Would you two share just a little bit more about your significant others? I’m sure Paris would love to hear it.” 

Ladybug smiles sweetly at the camera. “Paris, if you’re listening, this is my message to you: stay safe! Chat Noir and I are working our best to take down Hawkmoth, and we want to promise you that soon, Paris will be free of him. But in order for that process to go smoother, we need your cooperation in any way possible. Be sure to get out of the way when there’s an akuma attack, and if you find anything suspicious, be sure to call the line that will be provided. Bug out!” 

Chat makes a motion at the camera man, and just like that, they’re off screen once more. 

Elise looks at both of them as if they’ve sprouted second heads. It really shouldn’t feel so wickedly satisfying, but Ladybug reminds herself once more of their last meeting and decides that the satisfaction is well-deserved. 

“I have to go, now,” Ladybug tells the reporter. “I promised my boyfriend I’d meet him at eight outside.” 

“Same,” Chat echoes. “My girlfriend’s going to be so mad if I’m late. She’s all about punctuality. Eight o'clock, sharp!” 

He offers her his hand, and Ladybug takes it with a little smirk. “See you around,” she calls. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [e-milieeee!](https://e-milieeee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
